U8 - The tyrant Freeza must be stopped!
U8 - The tyrant Freeza must be stopped! is the fifty-seventh chapter of the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga, and also the twenty-seventh special chapter. This chapter focuses on the events of Universe 8, of 's battle against . Plot After a few minutes of combat between and Gokū, Ginyu decides to offer Gokū a spot as the member of the Ginyu Force, but is interrupted by 's arrival, which shocks both Gokū and . Ginyu, furious over Gokū not listening to him, attempts to switch bodies with him, desiring his amazing power. Nail however intervenes and attempts to swipe it away with his right hand, but to no avail as they successfully switches bodies with Ginyu. With Nail in Ginyu's body and Ginyu in Nail's body, Ginyu attempts to change bodies with Gokū once again, but Nail tackles him in order to distract him, giving Gokū the chance to take care of Freeza. Gokū then attacks Freeza with the Kaioken, sending him flying towards the ground. Freeza recovers from the attack and transforms out of anger. Freeza flies towards Gokū, ready to punch him, but Gokū ducks and fires a Kamehameha at him. Gokū flies over to a wasteland in order to protect civilians from the fight. Freeza becomes enraged and proceeds to transform once more. During the battle between Ginyu and Nail, Ginyu begins to realize how weaker Nail's body is compared to his original one, so he decides to switch back with Nail, only to be stopped by Guldo, who believes Ginyu is Nail. While Ginyu is caught in Guldo's paralysis technique, Nail proceeds to kill Guldo while off guard. After Freeza transformed, he fires a ki blast towards Gokū, Freeza is then shocked on how Gokū managed to survive the blast. Nail takes advantage of the fact that he has Ginyu's power, and attacks Ginyu by stabbing him with one of Ginyu's horns on his head, and strikes him to the ground. Nail attempts to finish off Ginyu, despite knowing he'll never get his original body back if the latter dies. He realizes a way to defeat Freeza; to hide among his men and strike when he least expects it. Gokū is then hit by a ki blast by Freeza which surprised the demon after he saw that Gokū survived quite easily. Gokū is forced then to use Kaioken Level 10 to fight the Emperor. Freeza tries to hit Gokū, but he manages to dodge and fire a Kamehameha towards him. Gokū says to Freeza that he lost the battle and offers to spare his life if he promises not to hurt anyone again. A furious Freeza responds angrily transforming into his Original Form. Goku uses Kaioken Level 10 once more and Freeza fires a energy blast towards him. The attack manages to finally vaporize the Saiyan, but destroying his own capital in the process. With Gokū dead, Nail attempts to masquerade as Ginyu to Recoome, who is holding Ginyu in Nail's body, but Recoome doesn't fall for it and takes the chance to switch bodies with Nail, leaving Nail to die from his fatal wounds. Freeza finds the Ginyu Force and kills Ginyu after he takes the blame for the destruction of the capital. He orders for Ginyu's body to be burned, which Ginyu takes advantage of and switches bodies with the soldier that takes him. A few days later he sits in a restaurant, questioning himself why his master would betray him. Several years past, Ginyu stole numerous bodies and soon took the body of a businessman. He looks at images of people he could possibly switch bodies with. He finds an image of King Cold, and decides to steal his body in the future, as he has completely lost his loyalty to his former master Freeza. Ginyu invades King Cold's private office and immediately switches bodies with the demon before the guards could come to Cold's aid. Several years went by, with Ginyu as Cold, has lost his anger over Freeza due to him being engulfed in his new power. Ginyu soon achieved transformations no other Frost Demon has before. Trivia *Interestingly, Guldo's death in Universe 8 is very similar to his death in Universe 18. Category:Special Chapters